Encontrandote
by makita-green
Summary: Situada en Después de la Guerra contra Voldemort, es mi versión de como Draco Malfoy cayo ante Astoria, como se encontraron. Espero sus comentarios. Actualizado. sera una historia corta pocos capitulos
1. Chapter 1

**Encontrando**

Parte1. A tu vista

Los vestigio de la guerra contra el señor oscuro, por dominar el mundo mágico había acabado con ella la caída de todos sus seguidores.

Las averiguaciones de muchas familias de alta estima y sangre pura fueron pasand por el tribunal de Winsajamont, el juez inefable era severo en la búsqueda de sus pruebas.

Explíqueme usted señora Malfoy como contribuyo a favor del Ministerio si sabemos que su casa era usada como cuartel del señor Tenebroso

La mujer esta apresada detrás de una reja pequeña que apenas le permitía moverse su rostro pálido, la hacía verse más anciana, estaba siendo juzgada frente al tribunal.

Mi familia no tenia opción era nuestra vida sino no colaboramos, pero durante la guerra el señor tenebroso ataco a Harry Potter yo me acerque a confirmar su muerte y no le dije la verdad. Permite a Harry Potter pasar por muerto y que el señor tenebroso confiara en su muerte permitiéndole tiempo para atacarlo. Y como este tribunal sabe el venció. Nosotros no atacamos ningún alumno de Hogwarts durante el asalto. No participamos en ese ataque, solo somos juzgados porque nuestra casa fue arrebatada como cuartel y no pudimos defendernos. Pero este ministerio tampoco hizo nada para ayudarnos.

El ruido reino la sala, - necesitamos confirmación sobre tu comentario. Y si procede elevaremos el caso para su sentencia en poco tiempo.

Somos inocentes mi familia, no participo

El ruido de la sana se volvió a llenar,- señor Harry Potter se encuentra presente, usted confirma la versión de la señora Malfoy

Los presente en el tribunal se volvieron a mirarlo encogido entre las tribunas del juzgado.

Yo lo confirmo Juez y quiero acotar que sin la ayuda de la señora Malfoy no hubiera podido atacar a Voldemort – un murmullo inundo la sala con la mención del innombrable- también quiero destacar que fuimos capturados en la mansión Malfoy y aun asi Lucius y Draco Malfoy nunca tuvieron intenciones de dañarnos dándonos muchas oportunidades de escapar. Pido su consideración y poner a prueba su lealtad.

La sala del tribunal estaba rumiando en murmullos por las palabras de Potter, pedir el perdón de un mortifago no era algo que muchos que vivieron la guerra querían pasar por alto.

Sometemos a votación en petición del señor Potter para la familia Malfoy

Algunas manos recelosas se levantaron y otras presente solo se cruzaron de brazos siendo parte del juzgado a decidir

Tenemos conteo a favor de su solicitud señor Potter, pero debido a las múltiples acusamos Lucius Malfoy debe guardar prisión en Azkaban por otros delitos de artículos ilegales encontrados en su casa que juzgaremos mañana

Pero mi esposo- trato de interferir la señora Malfoy

Queda libre señora Malfoy y su hijo considérese afortunada pero su esposo aun tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar.

Recordar ese tribunal cada noche, la guerra era el recuerdo más reciente de su vida había pasado casi 1 año desde entonces y seguía aun reconstruyendo la mansión y tratando de sobrevivir a la tachadura de familia participe de la guerra.

Draco ahora la cabeza de la familia en ausencia de su padre, que llevaría preso por 5 años por delitos asociados a artículos ilegales.

Su cuenta en Gringont fue devuelta y podían usar su fortuna para volver a empezar, Draco se pasada los días detrás de un escritorio trazando firmas para sobre llevar los negocio de la familia pero cada día era mas monótono.

Deberías pensar en sacar de Gringont el diamante de tu abuela Black y entregarselo a una chica yo a tu edad estaba comprometida con tu padre- le decía su madre cada vez que podía.

No podemos ni con esta casa y tu quieres que yo me comprometa en matrimonio- casi grito Draco

Aun tenemos algunos buenos arreglos matrimoniales que se pueden llevar a cabo Draco- el joven solo miro a su madre con el entrecejo-esa chicha que te perseguía en Hogwarts como se llamaba

Pansy

Si ella es un buen partido

No lo creo nunca compartimos nada que nos uniera mas allá de lo sexual para casarme con ella- comento mirando en su cuaderno

Con horror la mujer mira a su hijo- pero como me hablas así

Tu eres quien empezó

Soy tu madre Draco, y te digo que un matrimonio siempre podría ayudarnos a volver a los estratos sociales y borrar un poco los vestigios de esta guerra.

Madre la gente nunca olvidara nuestra participación en la guerra, si no fuera por Potter estuviéramos en Azkaban como mi padre

Lo sé, le debemos a ese chicho

Espero no repetirlo mucho pero si, a Potter le debemos nuestra liberación y desde ese día ya no le tengo mala espina

Solo piensa en lo de un compromiso hijo

La mujer se retiro de la sala

Un compromiso… pensó draco- con quien?

Casi nunca participaba en reuniones sociales de liberalismo de la caída pero los Stocken habían preparado una fiesta para celebrar lo que muchos tenían libertad.

Draco me alegra tu participación se que aun lucius le quedan unos años pero me alegra tu participación en mi fiesta-sonrió Eric Stocken

A mi madre y a mí nos elogia tu invitación, aunque ella se disculpa de que no haya podido asistir tuvo que ausentarte del país.

Entiendo la premura, pero divierte muchacho por allí encontraras a alguien de tu edad conocido- sonrió el hombre y se alejado de su lado como anfitrión debía atender a muchos otros.

Vaya, Draco ¿como estas?

La joven rubia sonrió a este- Daphne- menciono mirando a la chica

Eres de los primeros que veo de la escuela

Soy de los pocos que no metieron preso en Azkaban

Veo que estas de buen humor- sonrió ella mientras tomaba de su copa

¿Cómo te ha ido?

Estoy bien, mis padres no fueron culpados de nada, he tratado de salir a delante, mi hermana volvió a Hogwarts a terminar y luego nos iremos a América

América?, que hay de interesante en ese país

Un cambio de ambiente- conto como si nada- entrare en la universidad me interesa estudiar geomagica y tiene una buena universidad moderna allá, Nott vendrá con nosotras

Theodoro, jejejeje, no me sorprende el ira a donde tu vayas

No te burles- expreso la rubia con molestia- te dejo debo ir por mi hermana

Ella está contigo pensé que aun era una chicha de escuela

No te acuerdas mucho de ella verdad- sonrió con suficiencia- A cambiado mucho Draco

Lamento no acordarme muy bien de tu hermana, no era muy comunicativa

Jejeje no lo era contigo

Ahora soy yo el causante

Siempre lo has sido Malfoy, me despido

Que quieres decir con eso

Pero su pregunta no fue respondida la rubia se alejo del lugar. Draco saludo a otros conocidos mientras disfrutaba de un Whisky de fuego, le gustaba su sabor aunque ya estaba comenzando a sentirme mareado,- debo ir al baño- se dijo para mí. Camino con altanería hacia los sanitarios, se fijo en Rufus Candal oculto entre la mesa de las comidas, Rufus era año mayor de él pero sabía que su padre había ayudado a mover a los amigos de Greyback por todo Inglaterra durante la guerra.

Oh lo siento- el golpe del empujón hizo que el whisky de fuego cayera sobre su chaqueta

Pero no te fijas- gruño

Lo lamento

Draco miro a quien ahora parecía una niña preocupada pero una niña con hermosos ojos verdes y cara redonda de cabello castaño. Aunque se sentía incomodo por lo ocurrido, se quedo mirándola inmóvil unos segundos

Lamento mi torpeza iba saliendo de lo lavados no te vi.

No fue tan grave

La chica sonrió sus ojos reflejaban un brillo curioso

Solo es una chaqueta- de donde salía eso, cordialidad cuando hace instante pensaba era una torpe.

Te ayudare- sonrió la chicha, presiono su varita sobre la mancha- limpio- conjuro

Como era de esperarse la mancha desapareció y su chaqueta volvió a verse tan limpia como hace instantes.

Agradecido

De nada

La joven se alejo de él, decidió olvidar el altercado entro a los baños, recargo sus brazos sobre el lavado, el Whisky de fuego estaba causando ya en el el efecto correcto, lavo su caro y se dijo a si mismo que era hora de partir.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fanfic este mi creación he leído muchos sobre esta pareja desconocida pero me he hecho una idea de cómo ocurrió todo o desde mi perspectiva pero me gustaría sus REVIEWS para poder siempre perfeccionar.

Los personajes son creación de J. K. Rowling solo he creado una trama con los personajes.

Espero les guste esta 2d parte.

Los pensamientos serán resaltados en Negrita

Parte 2. Visitas Inesperadas

El día en la casa de campo de la familia Black era haciendo extensa en las afueras de Londres, Draco tenía buenos recuerdos del lugar. Su madre había heredado la casa al morir su abuela Black, aunque estaba muy alejada de las glamurosas calles de Londres, esa casa lo tenía todo.

Ha sido buena idea que viniéramos aquí- sonrió Draco a su madre mientras miraba desde su posición por los ventanales de la sala.

Así es, y se de buena fuente que 2 respetables familias, con sus hijas en edad de casarse, se estas quedando por la zona, para tu suerte yo tengo buenas amigas, haremos una hermosa cena

Lo dices enserio, pensé que estábamos aquí para un cambio de ambiente

Y lo estamos hijo, pero qué más da si conoces a una chica que use el anillo de la abuela.

No discutiré contigo- Draco salió del recibidor y camino con sus zapatos de cuero de Dragón por el patio de la mansión, la extensión del terreno era envidiable tenía una caballeriza a unos metros. Tenía tanto sin montar un caballo, de niño solo espera llegar a esa casa para montar su escoba y volar por todo el terreno alejado de los ojos curiosos de los muggle.

Se acerco a la caballeriza, 2 hermosos ejemplares de pura casta se encontraban allí un hermoso caballo negro y blanco relinchaban, mientras otro marrón y negro comida desde su corral.

Hola hermoso, tenía tiempo sin verte- se acerco y poso su mano sobre el animal blanco y negro, el cual relincho en saludo, parecía que si recordaban a Draco después de todo- pareces más feliz de verme que mucha gente.

Draco- la voz de su madre lo atrajo.

Por favor vente a la casa a llegado visitas

Visitas, no me digas que tus amigas y sus hijas en edad de casarse

La expresión de su madre, lo sentencio- te pido q te comportes y ven conmigo.

No le dio tiempo a seguir protestando ella ya se había alejado, la fina Sra. Malfoy siempre dejaba a su hijo con la sensación de que su palabra no importaba.

 **Estos serán los 5 años más largos de mi existencia con mi padre en Azkaban y tratando de soportar a mi madre**

Entro en la casa de sus abuelos le había parecido estupendo hasta que supo de los planes de matrimonio arreglado de su madre. El ruido en el recibidor le dio a entender que no eran solo la hija de alguien sino más de 1. Las cuales parecían felices de estar allí.

No sabía que vivirían tan lejos, querida. Debes estar devastada con esa noticia

Los hijos crecen y se van, ya me estoy haciendo la idea.

Buenas tardes- se detuvo Draco en la entrada no se fijo en nadie en particular, 3 personas sentadas en el recibidor junto a su madre.

O Draco hijo saluda a Sra. Greengras una vieja amiga y a sus hijas espero las recuerdes, aunque reconoces a Daphne.

Un momento sintió que su alma volvió a su cuerpo Daphne Greengras, sintió reír por dentro, la mira y sonrió, sentía que podría abrazarla con ternura en ese momento ya que de entrada sabia que ella nunca ni en 1 millón de años se interesaría por él.

-Sra. Malfoy su hijo y yo fuimos muy buenos compañeros en la Escuela, pero como siempre Draco resulta ser un antipático sin modales.

 **Antipático** , su cara se contorsionó, y él pensaba sentirse feliz con la presencia de la rubia- Me alegra verte a ti también Daphne.

La joven sonrió de lado, Daphne, estaba luciéndose en presencia de su madre. **Maravilloso día, pensaba Draco.**

Hay Daphne como dices- corrigió la Sra. Greengrass- bueno Draco a quien no debes recordar es a mi Astoria, ella está terminando su ultimo año.

Astoria había escuchado de ella, lo orgullosa que Daphne por su hermana la parlafrancesa, siempre presuntuosa. Había escuchado muchos chismes de Daphne y Pansy sobre ella. Pero verla allí, y fijarse en ella no le hacía recrear todos esos comentarios sobre ella. Astoria era una chica menuda, de ojos Verdes muy grandes y morena. Si Morena cuyo cabello café no hacia juego con lo rubia de la Sra. Greengrass o la misma Daphne. **Es de broma ella tendría que ser adoptada.**

Un Gusto Astoria- le tendió la mano a la joven la cual recibió con educación. Emitió una sonrisita y desvió su mirada al ventanal.

Porque no nos acompañas Draco- sonrió su madre

Me encantaría pero quede con unos amigos en beber algo cerca de la zona.

Esos amigos son Theodore y Grabbe, querido Draco. – sonrió Daphne con carisma mas fingida que un penique Irlandés

Pues parece que ahora soy impredecible para ti Daphne

Jejeje es que llevo mucho sin saber de nuestros compañeros de escuela, si no te importa me encantaría poder ir contigo, no te importa verdad madre- Daphne se levanto de su posición estiro sus manos dejando la taza sobre la mesa ante la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres. Y se dispuso a tomar su abrigo.

Oh Daphne querida, Draco espero que…

No está bien si ella quiere ir- dijo casi con fastidio- **era enserio que podía hacer, ya me pagaría esta chica este momento.**

sería un buen momento para que Astoria fuera contigo también y se integrara a la vida en Inglaterra. Te importa querido Draco?- sonrió gentil la mujer

 **Quede perplejo una cosa lidiar con 1 Greengrass a la cual ya conocía y podía dejar botada a su suerte si se pasada de lista pero 2, de la cual no sabia y no estaba para ser niñero de una cría que ha terminado la escuela.**

madre está bien me gustaría quedarme

Nada de eso, Draco llévate a Daphne y Astoria, se caballeroso y pórtate bien- **era una orden mi madre me estaba ordenando. Pero que se cree, era enserio. La descarada de Daphne se colgó el abrigo y se colgó de mi brazo como si fuera su novio.**

Oh señora Malfoy descuide, Draco será todo un caballero, como siempre – **me miro y me miro con esa mirada de que estaba jugando sus cartas inteligentemente, maldita serpiente embustera y metida.**

Claro, como siempre- repetí

Es encantador ustedes son encantadores- sonrió con alegría la Sra. Greengrass, no te parece – se dirigió a mi madre esta vez

Ella solo asintió con verdadera alegría.

Salimos del salón, Daphne seguía tomando mi brazo, cuando llegamos a la puerta fuera de la casa que nos miramos.

Sabes a lo se están tramando esas 2 mujeres ahora, no. Con tus encantos de mira qué bello es el mundo

Hay Draco, por favor estaba harta de estar aquí, llevo meses sin beber y necesito divertirme además no me casare contigo, no tendrás ese honor, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace un año en esa aburrida fiesta de Stocken

Gracias a Merlín

Disculpen- una voz nos hizo mirar a nuestras espaldas. La menor de Greengras estaba parada detrás de nosotros con una expresión de pesar- ya que ustedes van a ir a tomar y eso creo que me iré a casa.

No, no, nada de eso Astoria, vendrás con nosotros no me arriesgare a que mami fastidie con saber que te dejamos en casa, además necesitas conocer el mundo mágico de Londres, Dime Draco a que sexy Pub iremos…- confeso haciendo ojitos

 **Daphne en definición estaba de lo mas cabrona, se notaba que los meses q tenia sin salir se resumían en una baja de sexo con Nott que debía tenerla cachondisima. Lo cual me causo gracia.**

Iremos al Pub WILL West, queda cerca del puente allí están los muchachos, dame tu mano Astoria apareceré allí es más rápido,- le dije a la joven, ella levanto la mirada parecía que enserio se lo estaba pensando, **que le pasa a esta chica acaso piensa que la matare.**


	3. Chapter 3

Este fanfic este mi creación he leído muchos sobre esta pareja desconocida pero me he hecho una idea de cómo ocurrió todo o desde mi perspectiva pero me gustaría sus REVIEWS para poder siempre perfeccionar.

Los personajes son creación de J. K. Rowling solo he creado una trama con los personajes.

Aquí le va la 3er parte.

Los pensamientos serán resaltados en Negrita, la narrativa es desde la visión de Draco Malfoy

Encuentros

Parte 3. Tus Ojos Verdes

El pub de Will West era un local ubicado paralelo al puente de Londres, en una callecita oscura llegabas a un puerta que podías leer Peluquería pero que solo estaba sentado un anciano en la puerta el cual los miro con molestia.

Tenemos conocimos dentro hombre- dijo Draco al anciano.

Pues dile a tus amigos que salgan a buscarte está lleno y nadie entra mas- gruño el hombre

Vaya – hablo Daphne

Está bien le diré a Nott que salga- sonrió Draco para Daphne, la cual movió los ojos nerviosos y se comenzó a alisar su ropa.

Quien es Nott, Daphne?- pregunto la joven Greengrass

Que no sabes de Theodoree Nott- cuestiono Draco- vaya hermana que tienes pequeña. No te cuenta sus secretitos- se burlo

No fastidies Malfoy- gruño Daphne- es solo un compañero de escuela Astoria.

La destartalada puerta se abrió y por ella se asomo la cabeza de un joven, castaño, alto y de piel pálida cuyos ojos verdes oscuros se fijaron en los chicos y luego en el anciano.

Oiga anciano son mis amigos- le dijo el joven desde a la puerta del local

El hombre gruño, pero haciendo una señal, los dejo entrar

Bravo, ¿por qué demoraste tanto?- pregunto Draco

Te vine a salvar de quedarte toda la noche allá afuera Draco- sonrió con suficiencia Theodoro

 **Ahora le debo una a Nott lo que faltaba** \- está bien te ganaste un trago.

¿Y quién es ella?- pregunto mirando a Astoria

Ella es mi hermanita Theodoro- sonrió Daphne

Pues es un gusto Theodoro Nott, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos

 **QUE!, pensé, Nott coqueteando,** sonreí, **no sé que era más impresionante la cara de Daphne o la reacción de Daphne**

Ella acaba de terminar la escuela Theodoro- dijo casi apretando los dientes- es una chica muy joven para ti.

Astoria sonrió, miro a su hermana y luego a Theodoro. Daphne paso al lado a nosotros con molestia y se metió en la otra habitación donde el ruido de la música se intensificaba. No paso mucho cuando Theodoro siguió a Daphne y yo me quede allí disfrutando esa ida junto a la joven Greengrass.

Creo que tu hermana esta celosa de ti- le dije mirándola

O no lo creo, ella es mucho más bonita que yo, solo está molesta con ese chico

No era cierto la joven Greengrass tenía sus encantos, no eran tan bajita pese a ser bastante delgada, sus ojos grandes y verdes resaltaban muy bien en sus facciones y tenía un caminar altanero como todas las chicas de sangre pura.

Data crédito, si afecto a Daphne te digo que esta celosa

Bueno todas las Greengrass somos celosas- menciono, amplió su sonrisa hacia mí y camino en dirección a la puerta para ir hacia la fiesta.

 **Extrañaba el Whisky de Fuego el dulce sabor de la gloria,** tomar junto a Grabbe está bien sobre todo cuando la novela del idilio se ponía apreciar delante de nosotros a solo unos metros, Daphne y Theodoro bailaban y hablaban aunque a veces parecían bailar y discutir **.** El ruido de la música no nos dejaba saber. Pero teníamos nuestras apuestas echadas.

Hasta la pequeña Greengrass se estaba uniendo como coleguita, comenzaba a hacer más conversadora y sonreía. Se reía de nosotros y sobre todo de Grabbe cuyas ideas manera de tramas burlesco sobre esos dos.

Miraba a la Greengrass cuando nos contaba sobre su vida en Beauxbatons, tenía una boca atrayente de labios finos y comenzaba a pensar en desear besarla. Pasaba con nerviosismo un mechón que se escapaba y lo dejaba detrás de la oreja, constantemente

Así que quedaste en Slytherin para tu ultimo año

Si, Hogwarts es muy impresionante, hizo mi mayor esfuerzo para los T.I.M.O.S

Y ahora a que te dedicaras?

Pues tengo planes, Daphne y yo viajaremos a América, me postulare para estudiar Letras Runas quiero dar clase algún día.

 **Vaya que aburrido** \- suena interesante-respondí. Grabbe me miro con cara de fastidio, supongo que dijera que me gustara no era cosa mía.

¿Y cuando piensas viajar a América?

Tan pronto como pueda, aunque mi madre espera que este en Inglaterra y la ayude con sus cosas, pretende comprometerme con alguien y mantener la casa de los Greengrass y todo eso- al decirlo rio como loca

 **Vaya con estas Greengrass, son tan raras-** supongo de un matrimonio acordado es lo ideal para las familias sangre puras.

¿Quizás?, pero me te gustaría hacer otras cosas, no se ver otros mundo, disfrutar de mas. A acabo la guerra, no quisiera casarme y solo dedicarme a criar un hijo.

Y yo pensaba que todas las chicas querían atrapar a alguien y darles 1 hijo – rio Grabbe

Soy ambiciosa en lo que quiero – se fijo en su vaso la pequeña Greengrass mientras respondía- solo espero poder disfrutar de mas.

Daphne y Theodoro volvieron sonrientes y muy borrachos, llevamos casi 4 horas aquí y ellos no había parado de tomar y bailar, tomar y bailar, discutir, bailar y tomar. – nos vamos- dijo Theodoro

Astoria te quedas con Draco- miro la chica a su hermana- y tú?- me señalo- llévala a tu casa en Londres, yo te buscare allí mañana, no vayas donde Mamá, – y se rio.

Estas de broma

Pero Daphne que dices-se preocupo Astoria

Tranquila Astoria, no estoy haciendo nada malo- volvió a reír y miro a Theodoro que la regreso la mirada con complicidad.

Y pensamos que eran una noche de recuentros- dijo con sorna Grabbe

No soy su niñero- casi grite a Daphne

Y no lo eres- me dijo Astoria con una ceja levantada- Daphne no puedes irte solamente por un calentamiento con él, y dejarme aquí no conozco bien Londres- le dijo con nerviosismo.

 **El alcohol en la sangre era terrible** , sabía que Daphne se volvería loca al ver a Nott pero de allí a irse y dejar a su hermana no me lo espere. No podía llevarme a Astoria a mi casa, por Merlín era mi reputación. Ni siquiera me acostaría con ella y debía encargarme de ella. No estaba saliendo bien nada de esto.

Daphne la mira con malicia y se acerco a su hermana la jalo y le hablo al oído a la vez que su mirada se diría a mí con una sonrisita. – estás loca, yo no hare eso- respondió Astoria al alegarse de Daphne.

Hay vamos no te hagas se que te gustaría, yo me voy. Te la pongo fácil y tú?- me miro – nos vemos mañana- sonrió y se abrazo a Theodoro que la tomo de la cintura hacia él.

Nos vemos mañana siguen divirtiéndose y ya cancele la cuenta hasta lo que llevan Draco, por las molestia- dijo Nott alejándose

Eso quiere decir que podemos pedir otra ronda de Whisky esta va por mi cuenta- sonrió Grabbe.

Es la primera vez que me deja así- mira Astoria alejarse a su hermana

Nunca te conto de su pasión por Theodoro Nott

No- respondió mirando su vaso otra vez

Pues sorpresa tu hermana es una loba cuando se trata de Nott, y no sé que tienen ese Nott pero la ha traído loquita a tu hermana desde la escuela, aunque se ha intensificado el ultimo año que estuvimos no Draco

 **Yo asentí, aunque no recordaba eso, los últimos años de escuela fueron muy duros para mí.**

Nunca la había visto tan enamorada de alguien

Enamorada?- reía de la sorpresa- eso no es amor- le dije- es pasión, lujuria, atracción, llámalo como quieras, no es amor

Oh claro que es amor-volvió a fruñir el seño Astoria hacia mi- es obvio que se atraen pero se quieren

O no claro que no, si fuera así tu hermana le hubiera dicho a todos que esta con él, y no lo ha hecho y sabes porque pequeña Greengrass- la mira con autosuficiencia, **estaba siendo un poco cretino lo sabia pero era yo, así soy yo** \- porque el padre de Theodoro Nott es un mortifago y está preso en Azkaban desde hace 6 años, toda su fortuna fue confiscada y lo único que le queda son tesoros guardados de su familia que eran de su madre.

La joven Greengrass me miro con sorpresa- así que no digas es amor.

Eres un cretino lo sabías – me dijo la chica

La mire, **que le pasaba estaba aquí con ella, y su hermana me la dejo encargada.**

Soy tu cuidar pequeña Greengrass y es la verdad todo lo que te digo

La joven miro a Grabbe el cual asintió – pero como pueden,- detuvo sus palabras- debo ir por mi hermana.

Salto el vaso y se bajo de la silla, y salía del local

A donde crees que vas?- le grite- maldición que le pasa a esta chica.

Oye se esta yendo deberías ir por ella, no conoce Londres, que le dirás a Daphne luego

Mire enfadado a Grabbe, tenía razón, me tome el trago de un solo tiro, el whisky de fuego paso por mi garganta y quemaba mucho. Al levantarme me sentí algo mareado, pero camine lo más rápido que pude detrás de Astoria.

El frio de Londres me pego en la cara, me hizo tambalear el whisky de fuego comenzó a hacer el efecto correcto en mi. – Astoria- grite a la calle

La chica se fue caminando- gruño el anciano de la puerta.

Cubrí más mi cara con la gabardina y camine en dirección de salir de esa calle.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fanfic este mi creación he leído muchos sobre esta pareja desconocida pero me he hecho una idea de cómo ocurrió todo o desde mi perspectiva pero me gustaría sus REVIEWS para poder siempre perfeccionar.

Los personajes son creación de J. K. Rowling solo he creado una trama con los personajes. .

Los pensamientos serán resaltados en Negrita, la narrativa es desde la visión de Draco Malfoy

Encuentros

Parte 4. Besándote

 **Maldición, maldición,** tenia 30 minutos caminado por los alrededores y no veía a Astoria por ningún lado, ahora que iba a ser aunque en todo caso no era mi culpa- **porque se iría.**

Me senté en una banca frente al puente de Londres, no seguirá caminando, entre el frio y el efecto del whisky comenzaba a poner muy mal-

Hola

La mire delante de mi estaba Astoria, esa chiquilla estaba cubierta hasta la cara con la bufanda y me miraba con ojos llorosos.

Donde se supone estabas- le mire molesto

Se sentó a mi lado y se pego a mí como si fuera un pequeño animal siendo reñido por su amo. – lo siento pensé que la alcanzaría y luego me perdí por aquí y me senté allá cerca del puente y te acabo de ver, estaba comenzando asustarme- contaba, levanto el rostro, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Pues te he buscado por 30 minutos- volvió a decirle no quería cambiar mi postura no quería doblegarme pero la forma en que me estaba mirando. Volvió a mirar su boca, mi cuerpo volvió a decirme lo mucho que me gustaría besarla.

Lo siento Draco, soy una mala huésped- sonrió sin apartar la mirada.

No sé si era cosa mía o estaba coqueando conmigo, o era un efecto del alcohol, aunque si debía llevarla a mi casa. Donde solo estaríamos los 2.

Me gustaría ir a dormir ahora- se aparto de mi y se paró de la banca.

Yo no tengo ganas de dormir pequeña Greengrass

Es que no te sientes cansado

No me caso tan rápido pequeña Greengrass

Sabes solo nos llevamos 1 año, no son tan pequeña.

Ahora eres toda una adulta- sonreí- pues como adulta debes saber que no llevo a mi casa mujeres con las cuales no me acuesto.

La joven me miro con sorpresa, eso quería.

Entonces será tu primera vez,- respondió

Que se a creído, la mire fastidiado- y si te dejo en el caldero chorreante..

Como quieras Draco – se encogió del hombros

No era la reacción que estaba buscando pero la deje de mirar y me fije en la calma de rio de Londres. Ella volvió a sentarse a mi lado- te importa si me abrazas

La mire a mi lado con las manos en sus bolsillos y la bufanda en la cara, que quería en realidad estaba confundiendo.

Hace mucho frio y no me salen bien los hechizos de temperatura y sé que tú debes haber hecho uno hacia ti, porque estas muy relajado.

Vaya serpiente lista que era, le sonreí de lado- me gire y la mire pase mi mano por su espalda y la abrace hacia mí. Su cara se acerco mucho hacia mí. La mire a los ojos, enserio tenía unos ojos verdes muy lindos, tome un mechón de su pelo y lo coloque detrás de su oreja.

Ella sonrió y aunque lucia muy pálida por el frio parecía haber algo de bochorno en su rostro. Ahora si parecía estar causando el efecto que buscaba. Baje mi mano por su brazo, acerque mi rostro cerca de su cabello el cual despedía un olor a Rosas agradable.

Tienes ganas de besarme

Eso era una pregunta, me dije. O estaba dando como un hecho.

Solo te abrazo Astoria, querías que te abrazara. Ahora si quieres que te bese solo pídemelo.

La chica me miro con mayor intensidad, saco su mano izquierda de la gabardina y la puso sobre mi pecho- tengo mucho whisky de fuego en mi cabeza, pero- volvió a recorrer su mano por mi pecho- Bésame así podre decir que se siente ser Besada por Draco Malfoy.

 **Vaya eso no solo me gusto me excito como un adolescente, desesperado.** Le sonreí abiertamente y no me detuve a meditar sus palabras y disfrute de esos labios.


End file.
